The present invention relates to a burner for a gaseous fuel comprising a distributing zone surrounded by an outer wall consisting at least partly of a porous medium. In the distributing zone of a known burner for a gaseous fuel debouches a device for introducing a pre-mixed fuel/oxidant mixture. Such a device is in general so constructed that the fuel/oxidant mixture introduced into the distributing zone is evenly distributed over the inside of the wall of porous medium.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a burner for a gaseous fuel provided with means for efficiently mixing fuel and oxidant in the distributing zone.